<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Concussion by RavenclawJackKline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757822">Concussion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline'>RavenclawJackKline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Punk Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawJackKline/pseuds/RavenclawJackKline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hurt in a football game and wakes in the hospital. And has a nice chat with Gabe, till the other's wake up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Concussion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First ever fic. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean Winchester. Senior. Football Quarterback Captain. In love with Castiel Krushnic.<br/>
Castiel Krushnic. Senior. Tattoos and piercings over 80% of his body. In love with Dean Winchester.</p><p>Sam Winchester. Sophomore. Nerd. Best little brother ever.<br/>
Gabriel Krushnic. College Freshman. Prankster. Loves Sam Winchester.</p><p>All in the same place on a typical Friday night. The football stadium of Lawrence High School. Cas, Sam, and Gabe all sitting in the stands, and Dean in the locker room ready to take the field. As soon as the players leave Dean located Castiel finding him easily right in front. Dean smiled at him before he had to focus. Meanwhile Cas was listening to his favorite brother (according to Gabriel) sweet talk sam.</p><p>“So Sammich, when are you finally going to graduate.”<br/>
“Gabe, I'm not gonna graduate 2 years early” Sam complained.<br/>
“Aw but you're definitely smart enough”<br/>
“Cas make him stop,” Sam said while giggling.<br/>
“Gabe, that's enough plus the game is starting” Cas said while smiling and watching dean.</p><p>Just then the first whistle went off, and they could tell it would be a physical game. By 3rd quarter everyone was more and more concerned with the brutality of the game. The next play started and they could see a defender going after Dean and hit him hard enough to hear over the crowds cheering when the receiver caught the touchdown pass. </p><p>Dean felt the contact then everything slowed down. He could see the defender leaning over him saying something while laughing but couldn't understand him, then he saw the ref and his vision started to darken, the last thing he remembered was someone yelling 911 and seeing his coaches running towards him.</p><p>When Dean woke up he could vaguely remember an ambulance and by the bright light and cotton sheets over him he could guess he was in the hospital. When he looked around he saw Sammy sleeping on the couch in the room with a blanket over him. To his other side Cas was asleep in the bedside chair with dried eyeliner masking his face while clutching Dean's hand in both of his. </p><p>“Hey sleeping beauty” Someone said softly.<br/>
Dean immediately looked to the dark corner of the room. “Gabe? What happened?”<br/>
“While apparently one of the players on the other team was not your biggest fan.”<br/>
“Right. Did Sammy eat? We were supposed to go to dinner after.”<br/>
“Yeah he's fine. I took him and Cas down to the cafeteria when they said it might be awhile before you woke up.”<br/>
“Thanks Gabe”. Dean saw Gabe nod his head then look towards Sam. Dean knew the look he had on his face. It was the same look he had in some of the pictures he has with Cas that Sam snuck. “Hey, you really love him don't you Gabe?”<br/>
“Yeah. I know you don't like it but I can't help it. I've loved him for about two years now when he first came to school, and I was being an ass to Cas and he gave me just as good as I gave Cas. You and Cas were the only other people to do that everyone else is too scared of the pranks, and obviously I'm not in love with Destiel over here.” Gabe for once actually only made one joke.<br/>
“Oh god why is that name still a thing, remind me to get Sam again for that when he wakes up. Seriously though man, I think my biggest problem is that he's still just young. When he gets older if he wants you, then you have my full blessing. I know that Kali trashed your reputation and you treated her good. Doesn't mean i won't break you if you hurt him.” Dean threatened.<br/>
“Good, I look forward to it,” Gabe chuckled. Then looked toward Cas as he started to stir.<br/>
“Hello Dean.” Cas sighed.<br/>
“Hey Cas.”<br/>
“How are you feeling? The doctors said you probably have a moderate concussion and might be able to go home in the afternoon if you pass their tests.”<br/>
“Im fine Cas. You actually might look worse than me. Why is there blood on your lip?”<br/>
“I might have...maybe punchedtheguywhohityou.” Cas said while looking abshed then glaring at Gabe when he laughed.<br/>
“Cas, he wasn't worth another suspension you know?” Dean questioned.<br/>
“Yes he was. He hurt you. And you scared me.” Cas said in a pouty voice that Dean thought was utterly adorable and couldn't help but pull him and kiss him. Dean would never get tired of kissing Cas even though his lip ring seemed to be especially cold. Sam woke while Gabe grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and started to hit Cas with it while making gagging sounds.<br/>
“Dean. You're awake. Are you okay?”<br/>
“Hey Sammy, I'm fine.”<br/>
“Are you sure Dean you passed out on the field and were not responding to the paramedics.”<br/>
“Yes Sam I'm fine. I’ll probably be home this afternoon. Okay? Why don't you let Gabe take you home so you can get some real sleep and Cas will take me home later after I talk to the doctors in the morning. Kay?”<br/>
“Fine. As long As you're sure you're okay.’ ‘Yes Sammy’ ‘I’ll see you later then, Bye Cas. Ready Gabe?”<br/>
“Bye Sam.”<br/>
“For you? Always.”<br/>
“Ha.Ha. very funny Gabe.”<br/>
“I know I'm funny thanks moose.”</p><p>Dean and Cas both watched them go with smiles. When Cas saw Dean he asked “Is this the concussion that's making you smile at them or did I miss something?”<br/>
“You know Gabe really cares about him and as much I don't like it Sams growing up. And you did miss something you missed me.” Dean said with a smirk while trying to pull Cas into the hospital bed.<br/>
“Youre right I did miss you and until the doctors say you can your going to miss sex but nice try.”<br/>
“Cmon Cas...Please?”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Pretty Please”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Pretty Pretty Please”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“I love you”<br/>
“I love you too”<br/>
“So...Yes”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“I'm not gonna win am I?”<br/>
“Nope”<br/>
“Damn”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>